Unexpected Payment
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Normally in Pokemon battles, the loser gives money to the winner but when Dawn has no cash to give Lightning after her loss has another way to pay her, and it's very intimate. WARNING: Yuri, Futanari, Aged up-Dawn


**Unexpected Payment**

"Wow, you're strong!" Dawn said returning her unconscious Pokemon back into its ball. Lightning smirks and does the same with her Rapidash. Who didn't take a single hit during the entire battle. Dawn felt like she was battle a champion. Lightning did give off that vibe. Also, a few people saw Lightning with Cynthia. But when they meet a Pokemon battle always happens. No one can see them battle because how intense it is.

"Pay up. You know how it goes." Lightning said holding out her hand.

"I don't have cash on me." Dawn said rubbing the back of her head. "Kind of spent all my money in this sexy outfit~" she said showing it off. It was super tight on her body that her curves perfectly. Also, a lot of skin is showing. The skirt is so short that Lightning can see Dawn's thong. Lightning actually had a hard time concentrating on the battle as her opponent looks very attractive. Dawn's loving Lightning's biker girl look.

She's trying her best to not look at Dawn's huge breasts. Which is very hard to do because the bounce with every movement Dawn made, "That's fine. The battle is enough for me." Lightning smiles.

The eighteen-year-old gets a seductive smile on her face "I can pay you back in a special way. I normally do this for guys but you, I can make an exception~"

"W-What do you mean?" Lightning asks lowering her sunglasses as Dawn slowly walks up to her. Swaying her hips in a very sexual manner. Lightning's eyes went to Dawn's large, bouncing breasts. She grew hard upon the sight. Dawn notices and smiles. The rumours of Lightning being a futa is true. When she got close, Dawn crouch down pulls down the zipper on Lightning's rip blue jeans.

Immediately, Lightning spring out and lands on Dawn's face, "So big." Dawn said in amazement. The thickness and length is something to behold. Its powerful scent made Dawn's loins burn up with desire. In a dazed state, Dawn wraps her fingers around Lightning's shaft and licks it. Lightning moans as Dawn did this. Her switch is slowly being flicked.

Taking a deep breath, Dawn took Lightning's cock into her mouth. She closes her eyes and bobs her head. Normally, Dawn would start things slowly but by how tasty Lightning's cock is. Was already sucking Lightning off like her life depends on it. Her tongue went over every vain it can find. Dawn's moans match wet sucking sounds she made. Which is loud.

Dawn became so horny while sucking off Lightning that she was fingering herself. Getting them as she could inside her pussy. Since didn't wear a bra under her top an outline of nipples can be seen. Lightning smiles when she saw that. Reaching down, Lightning pinches them and rubs Dawn's hardening nipples between her fingers. Making Dawn moan louder.

Grabbing Lightning's wrists, Dawn moves Lightning's hands on her head. Getting the hint, Lightning fucks Dawn's mouth. Feeling Lightning's large, thick cock go up and down her throat sends shockwaves of pleasure all over Dawn's body. Lightning notices Dawn's eyes become blank with lust. She looks up at Lightning with a stare that tells the pink-haired trainer her strong want for Lightning's cum. A gaze Lightning likes to see in the girls she fucks.

Halting her hips, Lightning fires her cum down Dawn's throat. She didn't move until Dawn drank every single drop of her seed, "Is this how you pay off all your losses?" Lightning asks while pulling out. She chuckles when Dawn moves her head a little forward while coughing a bit. She wants more but can't because Lightning is holding her in place.

"Only the cute ones~" Dawn said lustfully. "Sometimes I even fuck them if their cocks are big enough~"

"What a little slut you are Dawn~" Lightning said and rubs her cock on Dawn's face who smiles lustfully when she did that.

"But I can be your slut. If you fuck me hard enough." Dawn said in a challenging tone.

"Is that so?" Lightning asks and lets go of Dawn. Who lays on her back and moves her thong to the side. Showing Lightning her super wet pussy. Lightning grabs her cock and Dawn's soft, thick thigh. She teases Dawn a little before ramming the whole thing in. Dawn screams as Lightning penetrate her. It feels like her first time but better. A lot better.

Holding Dawn's other thigh Lightning pumps her hips roughly. "Your cock it tearing my pussy apart!" Dawn cries out in pleasure with hands on each side of her head. Drool starts to leak down from the corner of her mouth. "I love it!" she shouts as she cums hard. This is the fastest anyone has made her cum.

Even tho Dawn is in a middle of a climax, Lightning keeps on fucking her. This brought Dawn to further heights of pleasure. Dawn never though sex can feel this fucking good! She drowns in this wave of pleasure that Dawn lost her mind. Lightning can tell because Dawn made an ahegao expression. This is normal for Lightning as every girl she had sex with made that face.

Arching her back Dawn lets on another orgasmic scream when Lightning lets out a huge stream of cum. Her pussy can't hold so much cum, so the rest leaks out and drips onto the grass. When Lightning pulls her cock out, more cum pours out. Dawn's twitches as that happen. Standing up Lightning raises Dawn's hips and legs.

"MY ASS!" Dawn screams as Lightning thrust her cock into Dawn's backdoor. Her ahegao face came back. Dawn is weak to anal so every thrust Lightning was super effective. Dawn felt she's going to faint from this overwhelming amount of pleasure. But she doesn't want to because Dawn wants to be awake for this amazing sex. A spark of life jolts throughout her body as Lightning cums in her ass, "Lightning!" Dawn screams at the top of her lungs. She knew her name because they introduce each before battling. Dawn lets out a moan when Lightning pulls her cock out. Cum pours out that hole too.

"I'm not done yet." Lightning said and pulls Dawn's top up. She presses Dawn's large breasts together then slides her cock between them.

"Fuck my tits~" Dawn groans. It's amazing she can still talk with all the moaning and screaming she did.

"This is why I love girls with large racks~" Lightning moans and plays with Dawn's nipples. Moving her head up, Dawn sucks the tip of Lightning's cock and holds her own breasts together. Grinning, Lightning folds her arms but kept her hips moving. Dawn moves her tits up and down Lightning shaft while sucking on the head. Wanting to taste Lightning's cum again.

Getting her wish, Lightning cums again but most of it went all over her face. "I'm...yours." Dawn said panting "I can't live without your cock."

Taking a moment, Lightning admires the sweaty Dawn covered in her cum and chuckles "Right."

 _ **ONE HOUR LATER**_

Walking down the road Lightning was blushing a bit because Lightning was carrying Dawn like a princess. Because of that many thought, they were dating. Eventually, they came across a Pokemon Centre. Lightning set Dawn down on a bench "I'm going to see if they have a free room." Lightning said.

"Sure, and make sure it has only one bed~" Dawn said winking.

"Right." Lightning said chuckling and went to Nurse Joy. While she did that Dawn sends texts to her friends about Lightning's amazing cock. The first ones she told was May, Misty, and Hilda. Before she can tell the rest, Lightning came back "You're in luck the last room they have only one bed."

"Then what are we waiting for~" Dawn said getting up. She really is a slut it the tough of sex gives her renewed energy. Lightning didn't mind tho as Dawn is her slut and she hungers for Lightning's cock again.

When they enter their room, Dawn didn't give Lightning to take off her knee-high boots before she jumps into Lightning's strong arms, and kisses her passionately. Lightning falls back and lands on the bed. Still kissing Lightning, Dawn pulls down her jeans then inserts Lightning's cock back inside her pussy.

Braking the kiss, Dawn moans loudly and rides Lightning. Putting her hands on Lightning stomach, Dawn pushes herself up "I want your cock inside me every day!" Dawn moans. Bouncing on Lightning's cock. She didn't care if someone can hear her. Dawn wants everyone to knock how amazing Lightning's cock is.

Reaching up, Lightning grabs Dawn's tits. "Do you like having your tits played with?" Lightning asked "Because your pussy got really tight." she said and squeezes them. The only answer she got from Dawn was a moan and nod.

"I'm cumming!" Dawn screams.

Getting on top of Dawn, Lightning keeps fucking her brains out. Her hands one each side of Dawn's head. Dawn rolls her head back and grabs Lightning's leather jacket.

As they fucked into the night, May, Misty, and Hilda all responded back. They can't wait to have a shot at Lightning. Champion of the Kalos region.


End file.
